


Run Mad As Often As You Choose [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [70]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Audio Content, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Faced with the untimely death of her brother and the resulting threat of losing her guardianship of her wards, Sansa and Arya Stark, Lady Brienne Tarth determines that she has no choice but to dress and act as Galladon until such time as she can see Sansa safely married. Enter infamous rake Jaime Lannister, Lord Casterly, sent to secure Sansa's hand on behalf of the marquess Aerys Targaryen. It should be a most fortunate arrangement, except that much as Brienne's present is not all it seems, neither is Jaime's past, and--quite inconveniently for both--they find themselves wondering whether they might have a future together.Or: five times Brienne refused Jaime's proposal, and one time she proposed to him. (And also she's wearing 19th-century men's fashion because of reasons and fuck the patriarchy.)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Podfic [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	Run Mad As Often As You Choose [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Run Mad As Often As You Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762546) by [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/pseuds/brynnmck). 



> Thanks to [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck) for blanket permission to create transformative works.

**Podfic with Music** :  
[M4B Audiobook](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jmz8yt0m4yag7ez/GoT_RunMadAsOftenAsYouChoose_music.m4b?dl=0) [294 MB, 06:46:46]

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t6xkgx02evyvy5r/GoT_RunMadAsOftenAsYouChoose_music.mp3?dl=0) [186 MB, 06:46:46]

Streaming: 

**Podfic without Music** :  
[M4B Audiobook](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dnaxvyb8wguqbyn/GoT_RunMadAsOftenAsYouChoose.m4b?dl=0) [289 MB, 06:41:09]

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fu4y1iblrd0lpd9/GoT_RunMadAsOftenAsYouChoose.mp3?dl=0) [137 MB, 06:41:09]

Streaming: 


End file.
